Opposites Attract
by Amberli Raven
Summary: Four girls meet our favorite 5 foot turtles. Told behind the eyes of Lea, the leader of these girls, this story tells how these girls got to know the turtles. In the latest chapter, Rach runs off, and Lea's forced to leave her friends for help...
1. Changed Lives

A/n: Hey! This is a re-write of The TMNT Meet the TRNG. This has a completely different storyline, but has the same plot and has more facts to it. Fans like my friend (who is helping me make this story, by the way) and Lunar-Ninja (who seems as big a fan as my friend) would like this version. I'm not singling you out, Lunar Ninja; it's just that every question my friend asked, you've asked. Tell me how the new chapter is!

Opposites Attract

Chapter 1: Changed Lives

My friends and I have been together since we were four. We're all the same age, now 15, but born in different months of the year. We were apartment neighbors, but went through hell the night our apartments were attacked. All of our parents were killed. However, the heroic doings of four men saved us, and we never saw their faces until only a few weeks later…

I'm going too fast. Let me explain my friends and me and what happened.

I'm Lea, the unofficial leader of us girls. I was born in January, making me the oldest of the four of us girls. I can be serious at times, but there are times where I can be just as fun as the other four girls.

You can find me fighting with Rachael often, the hothead of the four of us. Rach was born in March, making her second oldest. She has a very short temper when in a bad mood, and has none during her period. Beware!

Donna is the brains of the four of us. She was born in May, making her second youngest. She gets straight A's in school, and has even invented a few things. She's very shy around new people, but around us, she's outgoing enough.

I almost forgot about Michelle, the youngest and funniest of the four of us. Born in December, she makes a good mood out of the bad ones. However, on that faithful night, she couldn't make a joke out of it…

It was a Saturday night in my apartment building. We were having a sleepover in my room, and we decided to watch the 11 O'clock news for once. Over the past three weeks, there have been two slaughters nearby, where whole apartment buildings were murdered by the Foot. We were worried for the safety of each other, thus the sleepover. As we listened to what was happening in Michael Jackson's case, Rach got impatient.

"Who cares about Michael Jackson when innocent people are dying? We could be next! What can we do here, listening to Michael Jackson's problems, when our apartments could be broken into at this moment?"

"I thought about that as well," said Donna, "That's why, with permission, I installed electronic locks on our apartment doors."

"Is that why it took you so long to get here?" I asked.

"Yep. I wanted to surprise you guys tomorrow morning."

We all started to celebrate, giving Donna high fives while she grinned. She knew her surprise was ruined, but she didn't care. As long as we were happy, she was happy.

"Now we have nothing to worry about!" Michelle said.

"I have a question; how do we get in?" I questioned.

"There's a keypad near the door. Put in your birthday, and it will open. I told your parents to do the same. Also, since we know each other's birthdays, it won't matter."

"Good idea!" Michelle said. "Just as long as –" The lights went off all of a sudden and darkness surrounded us, blinding us.

"The power doesn't go out!" Rachael said sarcastically, finishing Michelle's sentence. "How terrific! We're screwed!"

"Don't panic," I said. "The fuse could have simply burned out, that's all. We just have to wait for the power to come back, that's all!"

We waited for a few minutes, but the power never came back. Suddenly, we heard the door of the apartment broken open. My mother screamed and silenced at the sound of a gunshot. My father screamed for me, and we heard another gunshot and more silence.

We all rushed for the closet. I made it to the closet last, and couldn't fit inside, so I hurried under the bed. I heard the door kicked open and heard four sets of feet enter the room.

"You guys still have your night-vision goggles on?" asked one of the men. Apparently, the others nodded, for he continued. "Good. Set it to heat vision. Leave no witnesses." They were silent for a moment, and then they started to move.

One set of feet sounded louder with every step, meaning he was coming to me. There was nothing I could do to stop him. I felt my bed flying over me, leaving me uncovered. I panicked and crawled over to the nearest corner as I waited for my impending doom. I heard a quiet laugh and could sense a gun aimed at my head.

I screamed and closed my eyes as a gunshot sound rang through my ears. I slowly opened my eyes and felt no pain, no blood. I was shocked to find out that I was not shot, that the man had missed. I heard punches and kicks thrown and grunts of power as these hits were thrown. After a few moments, the attacks resided, and I stood.

"Are you O.K?" asked a male mysterious voice.

"Yeah," I said, shaking in fear.

"Damn the Foot! They're now using guns!" said another male voice.

"They decided to fight without honor, like Sensei said they might. Shredder wants us so much that he would tell the Foot to attack innocent people." stated another unusual male voice.

"Well, the Shread-Head will just have to try harder, because there are now witnesses!" said yet another mysterious male voice.

"Well, we better get out of here. Donnie, can you turn the lights back on?" said the third voice.

"Sure, no problem," said the first voice.

We heard them walk away, and a few moments later, the lights and power were turned back on, nearly blinding us. When we got our vision back, we all rushed over to each other and group-hugged, crying at the fact that we're still alive. The men who tried to kill us were gone.

"Did you guys see them?" I asked after we calmed down. They all shook their heads.I sighed.

"We gotta get out of here," said Rachael.

"Why?" asked Donna.

"Because the cops are coming! With our parents dead, we're orphans now."

"What's so wrong about that?" I asked.

"I don't want to be an orphan!" said Rachael. "At our age, no one would want to adopt us."

"If we are adopted," started Michelle, "We'll be split. I don't want that!"

"Our new parents might not understand us," said Donna.

"But… We'll have new experiences!" I tried to coax them, but they didn't listen. I thought about Mom and Dad. They would want me to live a happy life. I wouldn't be happy in a foster home. I hanged my head down in sadness and said, "Alright, but grab a blanket, a pillow, some clothes and money. Take personal belongings if you must, but we have to travel lightly. Remember that. If you want, say good-bye to your mom and dad, then meet in the hallway."

They nodded and left. I grabbed my blanket and laid it down on the floor. I put my pillow on top of the blanket and wrapped it with the blanket. I grabbed 2 sets of warm clothing, two sets of cool clothing, and my sneakers. I put the blanket, pillow, outfits and sneakers into my backpack, and walked out to the living room.

My parents' bodies lay on the floor, right next to each other. I took my mom and dad's wallets off of the counter and grabbed whatever money was inside. It amounted to 127. I put the money into my pajama pocket and proceeded to a standing picture frame also on the counter. It held a picture of my parents and me. It was taken only a month before, right before the attacks started. I took it and put it in my backpack. I then walked over to my dead parents and kneed next to their bodies.

"Mom, Dad," I started to say, holding back the tears, "I'm sorry for fighting with you so much. It always seemed that you never cared, never understood me, and never knew what I wanted. But you always knew. You always understood. You always cared. I only ask for one more thing. Watch over me. Be my guardian angels. I love you, and I will always miss you. I'll see you again in Heaven, where we'll be reunited." I kissed them on the cheek once more, and started to cry silent tears. I wiped them away, and made my way to the hallway.

Everyone else was already there, wiping away tears. Michelle was still crying.

"Alright," I said, "Let's go." We climbed out of the building using the fire escape and walked the streets of New York, where we now had to find a place to live.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through al of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

My Immortal by Amy Lee

So, how's the new story? Any likes? Dislikes? Please review!


	2. A New Life

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so glad that everyone likes the new story! Here's Chapter 2!

Chapter 2: A New Life

We walked down the lonely streets of New York, lucky that we were alive. However, the way we were feeling, we feared our luck was our curse. Everything we ever had was gone, and we had to live on the dirty streets of New York.

"What are going to do?" said Rachael. "Where are we going to live?"

"How about the zoo?" suggested Michelle.

"Too foul," I said. "Central Park?"

"No where to sleep, bathe, eat," said Rachael. "Near the school gym!"

"We can't go to school, we're probably assumed dead," reminded Donna. "I know the perfect place! Follow me!"

She started to run, and the rest of us chased after her. After 3 blocks of turning and shortcuts, we made it to a large gate with a lock on the door. The top of the gate and the fence surrounding it was covered in barbed wire. Signs all over the gate said certain sayings like "Keep Out," "Do Not Enter," and "Guard Dog on Duty." The sign above the gate said, "Junkyard."

"You brought us to some smelly junkyard?" said Rach.

"Not just any smelly junkyard," Donna said, "It's where I get all my electronic equipment from. It has many helpful items that we could use, and I even know of an abandoned subway station below! Let's go!"

"But what about the guard dog?" Michelle asked with worry in her voice. She had a bad experience when she was six where her aunt's dog dug into her left arm and dragged her around her aunt's house. She's never been near another dog since.

"That sign's a lie," Donna reassured. "The junkyard is abandoned, too. Let's go!"

We followed Donna to a hole in the fence that was just small enough for us to squeeze through. We went inside and saw everything we would need in order to survive.

"Alright," I said to the girls, "Donna mentioned an abandoned subway station. More likely, the shortest way there is through a manhole. Let's look for it!"

We split up, checking manholes throughout the junkyard. After a few minutes, Rachael screamed, "I found it!" We all rushed to her and helped get the manhole cover completely off. She went down first, followed by Donna, then Michelle, and finally me.

When I reached the bottom, I turned away from the ladder, which was connected to the wall. Right in front of me were five subway cars still connected to each other on rusted train tracks. Moving down the tracks, a payphone was found on the wall and a bathroom was found near the front car. The cars were empty except for their benches, and the bathroom had three public toilets and a sink.

"This place will do," I said, "but we need to fix this place up. We need to clean everything before doing anything else. We'll start cleaning everything tomorrow. After all the cleaning is done, we could start on bedrooms, kitchen, shower, the works."

That night, we all slept on the benches of the last car, happy to find a new home so soon.

It took two-and-a-half weeks, but we finally had the place up and running. Luckily, the phone and electric lines were never disconnected and the water pipes were never shut off, so we didn't have to find a way to turn them back on.

Donna, instead of cleaning, was fixing electronics and appliances. In the junkyard, Donna found a big-screen TV, a VCR, a Sega game system, an N64, a few games for each, 2 refrigerators, and a stove. Donna fixed everything within and worked on making a shower.

She basically connected three walls of metal (made by a broken down car) together and put it against a bathroom wall. A hose found would be connected to the bathroom faucet and we'd take a shower in the little hand-made square.

We found wooden boards long enough to stretch across the benches in the subway cars, so we placed the board on the benches and mattresses we found were placed on top of the boards. We had a sub car each as a room and the last sub car was a kitchen.

Michelle went out and got deli stuff the day after we discovered the place and Donna fixed the fridges while she was out. One fridge held the food, the other one held bottled water. The reason why one was for only water is because the bathroom sink's water had an unusual taste to it (I tested it).

We had everything set to live a new life. We finished the fix-up of our new home by covering the manhole with the shell of a car. To celebrate, we went out for pizza. On the way home, we had problems that we couldn't resolve on our own, and our saviors returned to help. You won't believe who, or in this case, what, they were…

How's this chapter? I know it's shorter then the first one, but is it better? Worse? Review and tell me!


	3. The 5 Heroes

Chapter 3: The 5 Heroes

As we walked on, we all were thinking of lying in bed, stomachs filled to the brink with pizza and soda. It was pretty late, so not many cars drove by; about one or two every few minutes. Only three blocks from home, we got into a little trouble.

A man turned the corner in front of us. He was a Foot ninja, known by the Foot symbol on his outfit. He was amazingly bulky for a ninja, though. He was very drunk.

"We have to do something!" Michelle said, looking at the man.

"Like what, call the cops?" said Donna, also looking at him.

"I say we kick his ass!" Rach said. We all looked at Rachael; her face was red with anger, and it looked as though she was holding back tears. We never see her like this; our new lifestyle must have set it off.

"But look at him," I said, pointing at the man. "He can barely stand, let alone walk. It would be an unfair advantage!"

"He could have been one of the guys who killed our parents!" She shouted. "What if he was celebrating for ruining more lives?" At these words, we were all holding back tears. Michelle didn't even try to hold back her tears; she let them fall silently down her face. "I'm not letting that go," said Rachael. She then sprinted over to the man, ready to pummel him to the ground. Suddenly, the man stood up and grabbed the fist that Rach was about to throw at him. He transferred his hand to her wrist, to get a better hold on her. Rach tried to fight back, but she couldn't; she wasn't strong enough.

"Make one move, and she gets it." The man pulled off his mask; there was a Purple dragon tattoo on his face. We were all shocked; the real killers were the purple dragons, dressed as the Foot. The man in front of us was their leader from 2 weeks ago! Before we could do anything, we were all taken captive, our arms pinned behind our backs. Our vision was blinded by a blindfold as we were forced to start moving forwards.

"So, you're the four who escaped," said the man. "We have to make sure you don't run to the cops." I heard 4 guns being cocked, and I sensed one at my head. It was a reenactment of two weeks ago, but this time, all four of us had a gun to our heads, we're in the public, and there was definitely no one to save us.

At least, that's what I thought.

I suddenly heard two clangs of metal to metal and two of wood to metal. We were unhanded and we fell to the floor. We took our blindfolds off and saw each other. Now we were all in tears. We turned around to see one man fighting the four guys alone. He was wearing a hockey mask, using a hockey stick as a weapon, and screaming, "GONGOLA!" We looked back at the weapons on the ground; the four guns were there, along with 2 Sais and 2 nun chucks; they must have been used to take the weapons out the men's hands. The Sais had red tape on them, and the nun chucks had orange taping. We heard a scream, followed by a groan. We turned around and saw the hockey guy on the ground, along with the four that tried to kill us. We now had a new problem: a HUGE man with a woman half his size.

She was armed, wearing an upgraded version of the ninja outfits on the Foot ninjas. She had short black hair and of slender build. He was wearing a Foot Ninja outfit, but the arm sleeves were ripped off, showing a Purple Dragon symbol on one arm, and the Foot sign on the other. He had blonde hair, set in a braid. He looked as though he didn't need a weapon.

We grabbed the Sais and nun chucks and ran. We turned into an alley way, and to our luck, it was a dead end. We turned around and saw them coming after us. The girl left to the roofs, climbing one of the fire escapes in the alley.

That left us with the huge man. Suddenly, Michelle jumped out to the front, nun chucks out, ready to fight. She twirled them around expertly, impressing Rach, Donna, and I. She then got into a fighting stance.

"Michelle," I said under my voice to her, "You don't know how to use those!"

"I know," she said, also under her breath, "But I don't think he knows!"

The large man kept coming closer and closer, and Michelle became more and more scared. When he was right in front of us, we all cowered to the ground, scared for our lives.

"Hey, Hun!" said a familiar voice. He turned around, and the only light in the alley suddenly went out. We heard five voices fighting one, and after a few minutes, a loud crash made the ground under us rumble. "What is with you four that they want you?" said the voice. It sounded like the hockey guy.

"We don't know." I said. The light came back on, and all that was there was the hockey guy with the huge man (I believe his name was Hun).

"Where are the other guys?" asked Rach.

"They're long gone, ran off." He replied. "They now know better then to mess with Casey Jones!"

"I meant the other guys," said Rach. "The ones who fought with you against this guy."

"What are you talking about? I was the only one!"

"We heard other voices," said Michelle, timidly.

"Well, uh… See, uh… There were others…"

"Tell us, or we'll scream for the cops!" warned Donna.

"O.K., O.K., chill out! GUYS!" he shouted out. "SHOULD THEY FIND OUT?"

"ONLY IF THEY PROMISE NOT TO FREAK OUT!" yelled a voice from above.

"Freak out?" I questioned. "Why would we freak out? We want to thank them!"

All of a sudden, four short guys came down from the rooftops. They stuck to the shadows of the alleyway.

"Come closer," I said. "I want to thank our heroes face to face!"

They came closer to the light. When I saw them, I couldn't believe my eyes.

Ooh! Cliffhanger! How's the chapter? Read and Review!


	4. The Four Turtles

Chapter 4: The Four Turtles

In front of us were four… turtles. About five feet in height, they had different weapons and different bandannas covering their eyes. Looking into their eyes (which looked white), I saw their personalities. It was something interesting that I wanted to teach myself to do, and did, and it was very effective for finding boys.

One turtle, wearing a blue bandanna with two swords on his back, looked like a kind of workaholic, loving what he does and always focused, like me. Another turtle at the time was unarmed. He had a red bandanna on, and looked like a major hothead, like Rach. Another unarmed turtle had an orange bandanna. His eyes showed that he is a joker who loves to replace sadness with happiness, like Michelle. The last turtle, which had a purple bandanna and had a staff on his back, showed shyness in his eyes. He looked the same way Donna did, all shy and bashful.

"It looks fake," Rach said in my ear.

"What does?" I asked just as quiet.

"The costumes."

"We need to find out who they are."

"Why?"

"I believe I just found our matches."

I looked over to the turtles. "I know Superman was taken already, but why, of all things, turtles?"

"What are you talking about?" said the one in blue.

"Your costumes!" shouted out Michelle. "What do we call you, the Super-Turtles?"

"We're the Turtle Titans!" shouted the one in orange.

"They're not costumes," said the blue one.

"The shell looks like a special lightweight plastic transformed into a shell," stated Donna. She walked up to the one in purple. "The shell inside should be hollow. May I?" The purple one nodded his head, and Donna gave a few light knocks to the shell. It didn't sound hollow inside. As she walked away, she mumbled to herself other logical reasons on why the shell would not be hollow.

"What about your faces?" Michelle said. She ran up to the one in orange and pulled on his face. He kept screaming "ow, ow, ow!" until he was let go. Michelle rubbed her fingers and said; "You know your skin feels weird?" she walked away.

I started to walk slowly to the one in blue. I reached out my hand to touch him. His skin was cold and clammy, like a _reptile_. I gasped and pulled my hand away while he looked at me puzzled. I moved away and said, "What are you guys?"

"We're turtles," said the one in red, "haven't you noticed?"

"Oh, shut up!" exclaimed Rach. "We knew that. It was a rhetorical question!"

"Hey, she asked."

"This is weird," I said. "It's not everyday that you're saved by giant turtles. Twice, no less! Do you guys know, by any chance, why we were attacked?"

"Well, why you were attacked at the apartment," said the blue one. "I have no clue. We knew no one there. As for tonight, probably because you girls are still alive."

"Leave no witnesses," I said. "I remember. Did you guys think that those guys were the Foot, like we did?"

"Yeah," the blue one replied.

"Who did you guys know from the other attacks?"

"I was there," said the man, Casey. "I lived where the second attack was. I was able to contact these guys, and fought the Purple Dragons as long as I could. They arrived just in time."

"What about the first attack?"

All five of them became very stern. "A good friend of ours was there," said Casey. "You heard of April O'Neil?"

"The reporter?" He nodded his head. "Yeah, I was a huge fan until she went off the air. Are you guys the reason why?"

"Yes," said the purple one. "You heard what happened to her?"

"Yeah," said Donna. "I saw the news report."

"Well, fill me in here, huh?" Rach said stubbornly.

"She's dead, alright?" Red shouted. "She didn't contact us like Casey did, and we got there too late!" He turned away, looking as though he was about to cry. As a matter of fact, they all looked like they were going to cry. They were all looking in different places, the tears in their eyes glistening in the light.

"We better get home," I said, breaking the awkward silence in the alley. "It's pretty late, and we don't want to see _him_ (pointing to "Hun") waking up." We girls started to walk out of the alleyway.

"Wait!" Casey called out. We turned around to see him standing, alone. I looked up, and saw the foot of one of the turtles going over the edge, onto the rooftop. "Let me escort youse girls home. Never know what could happen within a small amount of time."

We agreed (well, Donna, Michelle, and I agreed – Rach had no choice), and we walked with Casey. "Speaking for the four of us," I started to say, "I am very sorry for your loss. We hope we didn't hit a touchy memory that would spoil our relationship."

"It's no problem," Casey said sadly. "Youse didn't know."

"Those four… turtles… Are they real turtles?"

"As real as you and me."

"Their personalities are very much like ours."

"How do you know? You just met them!"

"I saw it in their eyes. Perfect matches."

"Wait a minute," Casey said, stopping in his tracks. "You guys can _see_ personalities?"

"Only she can," Michelle said, pointing at me. "She taught herself to."

"Tell me mine, then," said Casey, looking straight into my eyes.

"You love to hit first, ask questions later, just like the red turtle."

"You mean Raph?"

"Is that his name?" butted in Rach. "I thought his name was –"

"Rach!" I interrupted.

"What? I was gonna say 'Idiot'!"

"Like you?"

"Wow, you remind me of Raph alot!" cut in Casey.

"What?" said Rach, offended. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Personality wise, Rach!" I cut in. "You're a hothead!"

"I am not like that!"

"What happened to jumping into that fight before? You could have gotten us all killed!"

"Well, we're not dead, are we? So let's move on!" She started walking forwards, storming ahead.

As we followed her storming, I heard Casey say behind me, "Is it like this often?"

"Yep," I heard Donna say, "almost every day."

We reached the fence, and I told the girls to go on ahead. I stopped to talk to Casey. "I hope you don't mind Rach's rudeness; she's like this all the time."

"Hey, no problem!" He looked at the signs on the fence. "You gals live here?"

"Yep. Hides us from the rest of the city."

"Like the guys."

"That's right. Oh! I believe we left your friends' weapons on the ground in the alley."

"Alright. I'll go get it."

"Thanks. Until we meet again."

"Yeah. See ya." He walked away, and I went to the subway. Everyone else was already in bed. I decided to go to bed too.

That night, I had a dream about the turtles. It was me and the one in blue sparring in the dojo from The Matrix. When I woke up, I had a great idea set inside my head.

Ooh! What was the idea? Find out in the next chapter! Review, please!


	5. Turtle Thoughts

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it's been SO long! I had Writer's Block for a while, and then I kept forgetting to give it to my beta reader. I finally showed it to her, both this chapter and Chapter 6, and I've already started Chapter 7! So, R&R, and you will see Chapter 6 sooner or later! One more thing: A lot has happened in the series since I've last updated, so the series is outdated. This is kind-of an alternate universe, where Shredder hasn't been defeated for good, yet. I believe it's somewhere earlier in the series, basically in the 1st Ninja Turtles game, Ok? Now, on to the chapter!**

Chapter 5: Turtle Thoughts

All throughout the next day, I was thinking about the turtles. That afternoon, as I was watching TV, a commercial came up about an exclusive turtle documentary on Animal Planet. I changed the channel; a commercial about Chia Pet Turtles came up! I changed the channel yet again; it was an episode of Maury, where Jack Hannah was there with – you guessed it – turtles! Funny coincidences? Yes, but annoying, too. I gave up on watching TV and decided to see what the other girls were up to.

I knocked on Michelle's door. "Come in," I heard from the other side of the door. I opened the door and saw Michelle playing as Chun Li in Street Fighter 2. Seeing her play Street Fighter 2 surprised me, and here's why:

All four of us played video games, but we played different types and had different favorite game series. I was always a big fan of stealth and teamwork, so I was one to play Metal Gear and anything done by Tom Clancy. Donna was one for puzzles and RPGs, and her favorite series are Tomb Raider and Final Fantasy. Rach was a fighting fan and loved horror games, so you'd find her playing Tekken and Resident Evil. Michelle couldn't stand any of those games. She'd play innocent and E-rated games, such as Spyro or Crash Bandicoot. She'd _never_ play Street Fighter 2.

Seeing her play as Chun Li made me wonder if she has ever played before. She beat Bison (the boss) and didn't even get hit! When she finished, she watched the ending and even started to tear up. The ending shows Chun Li going to her father's grave, the text reading that Chun Li has avenged her father's death by killing Bison. When the ending was over, I gave a little applause.

"Well done," I said.

"Thanks," Michelle said back.

I sat down next to her on her bed. "So," I started to say, "Why did you play as Chun Li?"

"She was the only girl. You know me; I'm all for girl power!"

I laughed. "I can't believe you beat the game, though! How long have you been playing?"

"A few hours. As soon as I woke up, I started to play."

"Why Street Fighter 2?"

"I don't know… I just felt like trying a fighting game, you know? I mean, last night, that fighting was so cool!"  
"Michelle, we didn't even see them until after they fought!"

"I know, but we heard it! And it sounded cool!"

"What was cool was you with the nun chucks. You were amazing with them! I mean, how did you learn how to do that?"

"You're not the only one who's seen ninja movies; I've seen a few myself."

"I've never learned anything like that in a ninja movie."

"That's because you've never memorized every Jackie Chan movie ever made, including stunts, like I have."

I laugh; I forgot that her favorite actor is Jackie Chan; she thinks he's funny. I get up and start to leave the room. I turn around before leaving sight. "Can you make dinner tonight? We have stuff for pasta."

"Ok, no problem."

I smile and leave for Donna's room.

I knock on Donna's door. "Come in," she says. I open the door and see her on her bed, trying to draw a car of some sort. I take a closer look.

"What's that?"

"It's a prototype for a go-kart that runs on water," She says, looking up at me. "We can use it for going to the supermarket, instead of walking, and it'll save on gas prices; they're becoming brutal."

I nod in agreement and sit down on her bed. Looking closer, I notice something weird… "Is that a turtle shell on the top??"

"No, it's a top, like a Volkswagen Beetle."

I take the paper out of her grasp and look at it. "It IS a turtle shell! You even colored it green and put patterns on it!"

Donna smirks, realizing she's been caught. "Yeah, it's a turtle shell top. I can't get them out of my head. I mean, 4 giant turtles?"

"I know…"After an awkward stillness, I decide to break the silence. We're gonna be having pasta for dinner tonight."

"What's with us and Italian food? First pizza, then pasta. What next?"

I think; what other Italian food do we eat? Then I think of something… "… Zucchini!" We both start laughing. I get up and turn to look at Donna. "I'm gonna check on Rach."

"I don't think she's here. I saw her leave about an hour ago."

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem. See ya."

"Later."

Leaving the room, I put on my sneakers and climbed up to the surface, taking a wild guess on exactly where to look first.

I found Rach only 10 minutes later, found in her old apartment. She was sitting on the floor of her room, looking at something in her hand. Her bag was lying by her side.

"I knew I'd find you here." I said out loud. Rach jumped and turned from her spot.

"Don't do that!" she shouted, annoyed. Ignoring her, I looked at her hand and saw the picture of her parents. She noticed that I was looking down and looked, too, at the picture. She sighed.

"I miss them, you know…" she said.

"I know… I miss mine, too." I said, feeling her loss.

"Man, why couldn't I remember anything my dad taught me? Practicing boxing all my life and I couldn't remember a single punch or jab last night!"

"Yeah, we're lucky. Donna and Michelle would be screwed without us!"

"You could have learned a few tricks from my dad, though."

"I know, but karate has its ups and downs, too. And with the gymnastics my mom taught me for evasion? It was torture!"

"But you got no upper body strength, woman!" Rach says. We both laugh.

After an awkward silence, I decided to look around, though there was nothing to look at. All the furniture was gone, probably taken as evidence or something. I walked back to Rach, and she turns to look at me.

"Guess what I swiped up last night?" she says.

"What?"

She pulls out the Sais and nun chucks from last night. I gasp. "Rach, I told that guy Casey that we left the weapons there!"

"Yeah, and…?"

"Oh, yeah, let's lose the trust of the only guys that know we exist, besides the Foot and Purple Dragons!"

"How can you say they trust us? We don't trust them!"  
"I do."

"How can you? For all we know, they could be rapists that dress up like turtles!"

"You're kidding me, right? I mean, turtle attackers? Give me a break! Something like that wouldn't stay off the news!"

"Exactly! They're sneaky enough to never be found by somebody! You saw how sneaky they were last night. They might be like that on a nightly basis."

"Rach, get a grip on reality! There's no way that they could be bad. If they were, they'd be helping those gangs, not fighting them!"

At a loss of words, she stopped talking and looked at the weapons. I looked at her and said, "We're bringing them back tonight."

Rach stood up all of a sudden. "Whoa, whoa, 'we?' What's this 'we' stuff?"

"Well, you took the weapons, we gotta bring them back. Besides, I got a great idea to look for them, anyway."

"How is that a great idea?"

"Well, they sound like teenagers, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"So that means they're about 15 or so. They must have some way to protect themselves. Maybe they have an alarm system, like Donna's."

"You can't be serious."  
"I am! Think about it; that blue turtle probably has plenty of ninja skill; he and I could spar. Think about how smart that purple one is; he and Donna could compare scientific data or something. Michelle still has some of her comic books; she could show them to the orange turtle."

"And what about me and 'Raph'?"

"Hmm… Well… Um… He seemed tough. Maybe you two could… um…"

"He he, I could torture him!" She started to smile.

I looked at her weird. "Uh… yeah, sure, whatever floats your boat."

She was now grinning, probably thinking up interesting ways to annoy 'Raph'. "Ok, when do we go?"

"After dinner. We're having pasta."

"Ok. No prob. Let's go!"

We get back just as dinner is done. We eat, and I tell them how we're going to look for the turtles. Donna and Michelle seem more than excited, and as soon as dinner's done, they get ready. When we're ready to go, we leave, ready to start our search for these teenage mutant ninja turtles.

**A/N: So, how was it? Was it confusing? I already have Chapter 6 ready to go, so I'll wait for 10 comments or a week or so, whatever comes first! Until next chapter!**

**ATR**


	6. Search and Rescue

A/N: Hey, readers! Sorry it took a lil too long, you know how school is. But, at least it wasn't months like last time! Here's Chapter 6!

Chapter 6: Search and Rescue

We left the lair in search for the turtles. "Well, how do we find them?" Rach asked. I think; how do you find 4 giant turtles in a bustling city, especially if they don't want to be found? Then I thought back to last night; I last saw them climbing to the…

"The rooftops." I muttered. I looked back at the girls. "We gotta climb to the rooftops and look for them up there!"

I glanced around for the closest alley. "Aha!" I said, running over. I started to climb the fire escape to the rooftops as the girls followed me. I helped Michelle and Rach up, then realized that Donna's still on the ground.

"Donna, come on!" Rach exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Um, I think I'll stay down here, and just follow you guys from down here." She said with uncertainty in her voice. I forgot she has a fear of heights. She didn't mind the apartment building; she was used to it. We're going to be over 5 stories high on unknown ground, and it scared her.

"Donna, don't worry," Michelle said. "We won't let anything happen to you."

"Promise?" She said.

"Promise." I said. I started to make my way down to help her up the fire escape. When we got to the roof tops, we slowly made our way through the connecting rooftops.

We reached an alley, where there was a huge space between the buildings. There was no way around and no fire escapes in the alley. There was, however, a wire from this rooftop to the next.

"Ok, girls," I said. "I'll go first to see if the cable could support our weights. Wish me luck." I looked up and grabbed the wire. I pulled myself up so that my legs were wrapped around the wire, then proceeded to make my way across. I reached the other side with no problems, landing on my feet. "Ok, we should go one at a time, just in case."

Rach and Michelle went with no problems. As Michelle landed next to me, Donna yelled out, "You know, we should go back. Who knows if those guys are even out here?"

Rach yelled back, "Aw, come on, Donna, you're just a chicken."

"I am not!" She yelled, now red in the face.

Rach started making chicken noises, and I looked back at Donna. She jumped up the wire and pulled her legs up so she had better gripping. She made her away across, slowly but surely.

I was rooting her on the whole time, saying, "Come on!" "You can do it!" and "You're almost there!" About halfway, Michelle tried rooting her on, too. She shouted, "Come on, you're halfway there! Just don't look down!"

Of course, whenever somebody says, "Don't look down" in a dangerous situation, the person tends to look anyway. Donna was no different, and she panicked. She started screaming, "Get me down! I don't wanna die! I'm too young!"

I was doing my best to calm her down. "Donna! Calm down! Stop panicking! Donna, please! Stop –"

All of a sudden, her legs slipped off of the cable, and she was now hanging on for dear life. "Donna!" we all screamed. All of a sudden, Rach dropped her bag, jumped on and started swinging to Donna. She reached Donna, figured how to sit on the wire, and pulled up Donna.

"Guys!" Michelle screamed "Get over here, quick! The cable's gonna snap!" I saw it weakening on our side. The girls started making their way to us, and I saw the cable on its last string. I ran over to the string and grabbed on, Michelle following me. The cable snapped under the added weight, and Michelle and I braced ourselves. The cable, along with Rach's and Donna's weight, dragged us to the edge and pulled us over. We swung like George of the Jungle and crashed into the opposite side.

From above, I saw Donna lose her grip and start to fall. Michelle missed her, but I grabbed Donna's hand and she jerked to a halt. I screamed, the sudden weight pulling my arm out of its socket. I willed the pain away and forced myself to keep holding on to Donna, but my other hand holding the wire was slipping.

Out of the blue, the wire was being pulled up over the edge of the building. Rachael was pulled up first, then Michelle. When it reached me and Donna, I saw it was the turtles, back to our rescue. "Get Donna up first," I said, and the orange and purple-bandanna turtles grabbed Donna's arms as the blue turtle grabbed my good arm.

When I was firmly on the ground, Donna walked over to me. "Shoulder popped out?" I nodded. "Ok, this will hurt for a sec…" She grabbed my shoulder and popped it back in.

"OW!" I yelled. My breathing became irregular from the pain for a few seconds, then the pain went away and shoulder felt as good as new. "Thanks."

"No problem." Donna and I looked around. Everybody was looking at each other, nobody wanting to speak.

Breaking the silence, I spoke up. "Um, we want to thank you guys for helping us out, both last night and tonight. We were looking for you guys to return your weapons."

"Yeah, well, where are they?" The red turtle "Raph" asked.

I pointed to the opposite building. "They're over there. Rach put them down to get on the wire." The red turtle jumped across the alley with no problem, grabbed the bag, and jumped back. We were in awe.

Raph opened up the bag and took out the Sais. "At least you broads kept them in good shape." He took the nun chucks and handed them to the orange turtle.

"Broads!?" Rach yelled out. "We got names, honey, and it ain't broads!"

"Well, we got names, too, and it ain't honey!" Raph cried out.

"Names Lea, Rach, Donna and Michelle," I said.

"Names Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey," The blue one said at the same time.

Both the orange turtle and Michelle said, "What?" at the same time.

The blue turtle said, "I'm Leonardo." He pointed to 'Raph.' "This is Raphael." Leonardo pointed to the purple turtle. "This is Donatello." He pointed to the orange turtle. "This is Michangelo."

I started with intros next. "I'm Lea." I pointed to Rach. "This is Rachael." I pointed to Donna. "This is Donna." I pointed to Michelle. "This is Michelle."

Leonardo bowed. "It's nice to meet you four."

I nodded my head. "Same here."

There was a silence for a few seconds, then Donna said, "Um, if you guys don't mind, I'd like to get down."

Donatello looked at the rope. "We could repel down, one at a time."

"Um, I'm not good at repelling."

"I'll help you down."

"Thanks, Donatello."

"No problem, and you can call me Donnie."

"Ok, Donnie."

"Um," Rach interrupted, "if this little love moment is done, can we get down now?"

Five minutes later, the eight of us were firmly on the ground, all looking at each other, all silent once again.

"So," Donna broke the silence (kind of a shocker to Michelle, Rach and I), "How did you guys get here so fast?"

"We took our Battle Shell," Donnie said. The other turtles looked as shocked as us.

"Battle shell?"

"Yeah, our own car. Let me show you." The two of them led the way out of the alley, the rest of us following. When we were in view, we saw a monstrosity of green.

"Wow," Michelle exclaimed.

It was a huge van, with green turtle patterns and rockets on the sides. There were secret compartments all throughout the exterior, and there seemed to be a large opening in the back to get in.

"Can we check it out?" Michelle asked.

"Go ahead," Said Leonardo. Michelle and Rach made their way to the front, Donna and Donnie stayed in the back, and I climbed to the top. I stood up and looked around; it's pretty high up from there. I felt a jolt, and I ran to the back to see; the back doors opened. Raphael and Michelangelo went inside the Battle Shell, and Leonardo joined me up top.

"Your brothers are nice, Leonardo." I say.

"Thank you, and you can call me Leo," he says back.

"You're welcome, and alright."

"Your friends are nice as well."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Another jolt; the back of the Battle Shell was closed. Leo started moving up front to see what was going on, and I heard something come from the back of the van. Two rockets blasted off from the back of the van. I suddenly grabbed onto the edge of the Battle Shell as the van sprinted off into the night. Leo, not ready, almost flew off the Battle Shell, but I grabbed his hand, just in time. I helped him back onto the van, and as we get used to the speed, we stood up. I looked at Leo, and Leo looked at me.

"Come on, we gotta get inside and try to stop this," Leo said. I nodded my head and proceeded to follow him. We went to the hatch at the top of the Battle Shell and we pulled it open together. He went in first, and I was about to get in, we hit a speed bump and I jumped. I nearly flew off, but I grabbed onto the edge of the van and climbed back up onto the top. I stumbled back to the hatch to find it closed. I tried to pull the hatch open, but I couldn't get it open. I banged on the top, to get their attention, but nobody was answering.

I felt a jolt, and I looked to the back of the truck. A red motorcycle, with Raphael and Rach on it, jumped out the back of the van and started to ride beside the shell on the street.

"Lea!" Rach screamed. "Michelle and Mikey are knocked out! Leo's in there right now, but you gotta get in, too!"

"I need something to jar the hatch open!" I yelled out to them. Rach grabbed onto the Sai on Raphael's belt and pulled it out. She threw it to me and I caught it. I heard Rach scream my name, and I saw the motorcycle pull away. I looked ahead to see that, if we didn't stop soon, we were going into the Hudson. I rushed over to the hatch, and the van suddenly stopped. Unable to get my balance or grab onto to something, I flew off the front of the van and into the water.

Under the water, I saw the Sai sinking to the bottom of the river. Not thinking, I swam over to it and grabbed it. I started to swim to the surface, but I'm not much of a strong swimmer. It felt like forever as I started to become lightheaded. My vision started to blacken, and I felt the water rush into my mouth as I lost consciousness. The last thing I saw was Leo swimming to me, but he seemed so far away…

Oh, no! Lea's in trouble! Will she be saved? Find out in the next chapter of Opposites Attract!


	7. Girlie

A/N: Hey, people! Sorry it took so long again; My beta reader was too lazy to read it, then my computer crashed, then I realized that I had a backup file of this, then I uploaded and posted this! Luckily, I still have Chapters 1-6; unluckily, I lost all my other stories, along with chapter 8! I can re-do chapter 8, but losing all my stories was a harsh blow. Well, that's enough of the sad story; on to Chapter 7 of Opposites Attract!

Chapter 7: Girlie

I regained consciousness, coughing up water and trying to breathe. My vision was blurred, so all I saw was a green blob leaning over me. I heard sighs, and somebody was talking to me, but all I could make out was, "Lea." I don't remember much after coughing up all the water; I think I passed out again.

When I woke up once more, I was back in the lair, in my subway car. I got out of bed and made my way out to the living area. At the sound of the car opening, Donna looked at me, who was the only one there. She was making a contraption of some sort.

"Hey, feeling better?" she asked me.

"Yeah, much better. How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Just for the night. It's Noon, now."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, exactly. Donnie and I followed the homing device on the Battle Shell and followed it on foot to the docks. When we got there, Michelangelo and Michelle were knocked out, and Rach and Raphael were leaning over you, and Leonardo was talking to you. We were really worried." She added solemnly.

"Where's Rach?"

"She went up top to get supplies for something, she didn't tell me."

I nodded and started walking to the bathroom when I heard, "Um, Lea?" I turned and looked at Donna.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, um… nothing."

"Um… Ok, then…" I went into the bathroom and got ready for the day. When I came out, clean and dressed, I went to the kitchen to make some pancakes. After making about a dozen pancakes, I covered the plate holding them with foil and walked out to the living area. "I made pancakes, in case you're hungry," I said to Donna. She simply nodded her head, and I entered Michelle's car to be with her.

About an hour later, Michelle woke up. She looked at me, puzzled. "What happened?" she asked me. "I remember the van starting up and flying backwards into the back, and that was it."

"You got knocked out in the back of the Battle Shell. Leo was able climb inside to stop it before it went into the Hudson. How did it start up, anyway?"

"I was messing with all the buttons, and I hit one to start up the rockets by accident. I don't even remember which one started up."

I nodded my head. "You hungry? I made pancakes."

"You know I am!" She jumped out of bed and ran out to the kitchen. I walked out into the living room smiling, where Donna waited for me.

"You told her about the pancakes?" she asked. I nodded, and we both broke a smile. Donna went back to her work, and I grabbed a book to read.

About another half hour later, dozens of old stuffed animals started flying down the ladder. Donna and I gave a look to each other that said, simultaneously, "Rach's back." A moment later, Rach climbed down the ladder, collected her stuff, and carried them to her room, where she closed the door without a word.

Another 2 hours later of silence, unusual when Rach is around, I wondered what happened to her. I closed my book, laid it down on the floor next to the couch, and walked to her car. I knocked on the door. "Come in," she answered. I opened the door to find her on her bed, sewing together the stuffed animal skins, the stuffing sprawled out on the floor. Looking at her, I found multiple bruises that weren't there yesterday.

"You making the ultimate stuffed animal, or something?" I asked, puzzled.

"No, I'm making a punching bag. I decided I needed one, after last night."

"What happened last night?"

"I got pissed at Red."

"You mean Raphael?"

"No, I call him Red. He'll always be Red to me."

"Well, then, what did 'Red' do?"

"He pissed me off, that's what!"

I could tell this was going nowhere. "O.K, he pissed you off, but _how_?"

Rach sighed, looked at me, and said, "Fine, if you _really_ wanna know, I'll tell you. It started back when we separated at the van…"

(Rachael's POV)

"Can we check it out?" Michelle said.

"Go ahead," said Leonardo. Michelle and I started running to the front as Lea climbed up top. Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donnie, and Donna stayed in the back as Michelle and I started pressing buttons. Suddenly, I felt a jolt. I turned around and saw that one of us opened the back doors. I didn't notice before there was something covered up in a giant cloth, leaning against the wall.

"Awesome!" I said. Raphael and Michelangelo climbed in as Leonardo joined Lea up top. Raphael walked over to me.

"So, you got a nickname?" He asked.

"What, Rachael is too hard to say?" We smiled at each other. "It's Rach."

"Raph here." We smiled again.

"Ooh, what does this button do?" I head Michelle say. We all looked at her as she pushed a button. Suddenly, the doors closed.

"That can't be good," Michelangelo said. Hearing rockets behind us, the van shot off into the night, with all of us flying into the back doors. Raph, behind me, put his arms around my waist as we flew back. When we hit the back, Michelle, Michelangelo, and Raph hit the metal, but I only fell into Raph while he felt the full force of my hit; he absorbed the blow for me. Raph, still holding me, pulled me down as he fell unconscious, and Michelle and Michelangelo fell next to us. I got Raph's grip loose and I started shaking him, trying to wake him up.

"Raph, RAPH! Wake up!" I heard a hatch open behind me, and I turned around and stood to see what was going on. Leonardo jumped down and looked at me for only a second, for the van hit a speed bump and we both fell over. We got back up quickly. As I looked at him, he looked up at the hatch. I ran towards it to see; it was closed, and there was nothing to open it. We looked at each other once more.

"Get Raph up, quickly! He can get Lea down! I'm going to try and stop this!" Leo ordered. I nodded my head and ran to the back once more. It seemed the speed bump helped Raph snap out of it; he was lying on the floor, rubbing his head. I ran down next to him.

"You O.K?" I asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Lea's still up on the roof. We gotta get her down!"

Raph got up and stumbled over to the giant, cloth-covered lump and revealed it. It was a red motorcycle.

"Cool…" I said. Suddenly, a banging sound started on the roof of the van; I looked up. "It's Lea!" I looked at Raph. "Come on, let's go!"

He jumped onto the bike. "Get on!" As he started up the bike, I jumped on. "Open up the back!" he commanded to Leo. The back doors opened, and we flew out the back on the bike. He made a quick U-Turn and rode to the right of the van. Lea and I saw each other.

"Lea! Michelle and Mikey are knocked out! Leo's in there right now, but you gotta get in, too!"

"I need something to jar the hatch open!" she said. Thinking quickly, I grabbed Raph's Sai and threw it to Lea. She caught it, and we started to slow down.

"Hey, what –" I looked ahead and saw the Hudson ahead. I looked at Lea once more and shouted, "LEA!" before we pulled away. We stopped about 15 ft. away from the edge of the dock, and I watched what happened. One second, I was able to see Lea up top, and as the van stopped, the next second, Lea was gone. I ran to the edge of the dock and saw ripples; she fell in the water.

Quickly, I pulled off my shoes and dove in, to try and get her. I swam as fast as I could to get to her, but she was swimming down; it made it harder to reach her. I had no other choice but to swim back up for air.

At the surface, Rach and Leo were watching me. "I couldn't reach her; she's trying to get something at the bottom."

"I'm going in." Leo dove in head-first as Raph held out his hand to pull me up. He helped me out of the water.

"Why'd you give her my Sai?" Raph asked.

"She needed something to get the hatch open."

"Yeah, but why my _Sai_?"

"What, you wanted her to use her teeth? What was I supposed to use?"

"Something else, but not my Sai!"

"Are you stupid?"

"No, you are, for taking my Sai!"

Our arguing is interrupted by sounds from the water. We look down and see Leonardo holding onto Lea, who's unconscious. I pulled up Lea as Raph helped Leonardo up. I checked to see if she's breathing. She wasn't. "No…" Leonardo came over and started doing CPR as I looked on in shock. That minute was the longest one of my life. It was as though time slowed down to a crawl. When Lea started coughing up water, time sped up once more. I let go of the breath I didn't realize I was holding, and wiped away the tears I didn't know I shed.

"Rach!" I looked farther down the dock. There was Donna and Donnie, running towards us. Donna and I hugged each other. When we finished, we looked at each other. "Is she going to be O.K?"

"She should be," Leonardo said. Donna and I nodded and looked at each other.

"Where's Michelle?"

"In the van. They got knocked out when the van shot away."

"Don't forget who helped you then, and you repay me by losing my Sai!" Rach cuts in. I look at him, angry.

"Did I _ask_ you to help me? No, so shut up."

"Well, excuse me for being nice. You still lost my Sai!"

"No, she didn't," Leonardo said. He pulled out Raph's precious Sai. "Lea swam down to get it so that you didn't have to get it. Pretty noble, if you ask me."

"Yeah, she knew I'd get her for it." Raph said cockishly.

"Please," I said, "Lea could kick your ass in a second without breaking a sweat."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he said sarcastically.

"What, you don't think a girl can take you down?"

"No, I don't."

"Well, then bring it on, Red, cuz I can take you down faster then Lea could."

"You can't handle the pain I'd inflict on you, _Girlie_!"

Before he could react, I rushed in and hit him with an uppercut. He fell to the floor, then quickly got up and looked at me.

"Lucky shot, Girlie."

Once again, I hit him, with a jab this time. "Don't call me Girlie, Red!"

He ducked to the floor and sweep-kicked me to the floor. "Girlie!"

I kicked him in the face, and he kneed me in the back. We got up at the same time. He punched me in the face; I got him in the ribs. We soon were in a full-fledged fight against each other. As we fought, Donna and Donnie, along with Leonardo, fought to split up the fighting forms of Raph and me. Donnie and Leonardo pulled back Raph as Donna held me back. Once we were calm, we were let go.

"This isn't over, Girlie." Raph said as he walked away, leaving the group.

"Right back at ya, Red!" I called at him as he walked away.

(back to Lea's POV)

"After that, the guys were nice enough to give us a ride back here so we didn't have to walk through town with you. And, that's about it." Rach finally finished.

"Wow, a lot happened." I said.

"Yeah, tell me about it," she said as she stuffed the new punching bag. "I mean, what right he has to call me 'Girlie?' Ugh, it sounds disgusting!"

"Yeah…" I didn't know what else to say. I know Rach hates to be called something cute-sounding, such as 'Girlie,' but was it worth a fight? "Hey, you mind making dinner? We have Ramen."

"Ooh, Ramen Night! Sure!"

"O.K, I'll let you get back to your work."

"'K." I left Rach's room and went back to my book. As I read on, I realized that's what Donna wanted to tell me about before. It seems Donna's become interested in the turtles, one in particular. Rach doesn't mind Donnie, Leo, or Michelangelo, but can't stand Raph. As for Michelle… well, who ever knows what she's thinking?

A/N: Ta-Da! So, what do you think? Comments are nice, and they inspire me to write another chapter! Like I said before, I lost Chapter 8, But I'm gonna start re-writing ASAP! Also, as I wrote this chapter, I was inspired to start work on the sequels! Yes, this isn't over, yet, and yes, there's more then 1 sequel! However, to make them, I have to finish this story, so I better get to it!


	8. Invasion

A/N: Hey, ppl! Sorry it took so long to come back! It's been crazy alot lately. Not that school's back up and I'm in my senior year, I'll have time to work on this. Here's the long awaited Chapter 8 of Opposites Attract!

* * *

Chapter 8: Invasion

Days passed, and there was no word from the turtles. Michelle decided to start separating everything in the junkyard. There were now two piles: what Donna could use and what could be sold. Donna told me that she was making cell phones for the 4 of us. Once we meet up with the turtles again, we could get the same frequency the turtles had so we could all connect to each other. Rach started working on a speed bag to keep up on her boxing skills.

About a week after the incident, as we were eating dinner, we heard the manhole cover being pulled up from the outside. Immediately, Rach and I took positions as Donna and Michelle hid in their rooms. As Rach waited as reinforcement behind the couch, I stood waiting for intruders near the ladder. I heard someone come down the ladder. Once the intruder stopped, I listened to him turn around on the spot. One, two, three steps and I pounced like a lioness on top of him. It wasn't until I had him pinned that I found out who it was.

"Nice to see you again."

"Leo!?" I quickly got up and helped him up off the floor. "I'm SO sorry! I didn't realize it was you!"

"It's alright, you have to protect your home, right?"

"Right."

"Leo?" Rach emerged from behind the couch. "Where's the rest of you guys?"

"They're up top, waiting to see if the coast is clear."

"Red's with you?"

"No, he's been bunking with Casey for the past week."

"You can call Donnie and Mikey down, I'll call the girls." I suggested to Leo. I ran over to Donna's and Michelle's rooms and announced who it was. They were both out by the time Mikey and Donnie were both down the ladder. Hello's were exchanged, then it seemed as we all talked, we started to separate. Michelle and Mikey went off to Michelle's room, Donna and Donnie to Donna's room, and Rach got bored and went to her room. It left Leo and me alone in the living room.

"So, what kind of martial arts were you taught?" I asked.

"My father taught my brothers and me the art of Ninjitsu. What about you?"

"Well, I wasn't taught an exact art. I was taught basic self defense from my father and gymnastic moves from my mother." Then I thought of an idea. "Why don't we spar?"

"Spar?"

"We'll do it right in here. We'll move the furniture and fight in here."

"Well…" A smile curled up on his face. "Alright." We quickly moved the furniture and stood across from each other. As soon as we both bowed, the battle began. At first, I was all on the offensive, but the battle took a turn when I was forced to go on the defensive. He got me down on the ground, but I performed a possum movie on him and pinned him on his back, unable to move. Our faces were only 3 inches away from each other.

"Not bad… for a turtle." I said, smiling.

"Not bad… for a girl," Leo said, also smiling.

Our faces started getting slowly closer towards each other's. Then, with only millimeters left until our lips collided, I heard a door open, and I jumped off of Leo. I looked to see that it was Rach who interrupted, and she was wearing an angry look on her face.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" she said sarcastically, scowling at us.

Leo and I looked at each other sheepishly. "We should get going," Leo advised. Before he left, he whispered in my ear, "If you ever need help, we live in the sewers under the intersection of Eastman and Laird."

"I'll remember that." Leo started rounding up Donnie and Mikey, and Rach stormed over to me.

"We gotta talk after they're gone," she whispered dangerously into my ear. We all said our good-byes, and the turtles left for the night. The second the manhole was back in its place, Rach rounded on me. "What the hell were you two doing?"

"We were sparring," I curtly replied.

"Looks like you won." Rach said coldly back. I saw Michelle and Donna retreat into Donna's room out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, I did."

"What were you two doing on the floor?"

"I pinned him."

"You know what I mean."

"That's none of your business." I started walking away, but then turned back around. "What were you doing, watching us?"

"Nothing."

"Apparently, you were doing something. I thought you were working on your speed bag?"

"I finished."

"Figures. You know, you don't have to be my guardian. I can take care of myself."

"Apparently, you can't. Remember Rodney Culpepper?"

"Rodney Culpepper? That was the 4th grade!"

"So? You were still hurt! I don't want that to happen again!"

"Yes, Mother. Normally, it's me taking care of _you_. I always had to break up _your_ fights before a teacher came around the corner. Just because you can't trust one of them, it doesn't mean that _we_ can't trust them!"

"This isn't a matter of trust!"

"Then, what is it, then?" Rach stood there without an answer or snappy comeback. "I thought so." I started walking away, and I heard her walking towards me, her footsteps telling me that she's fuming. I blocked the punch I expected to come at me, grabbed her wrist, and flipped her over my shoulder. She fell to the ground with a thud. Without another word, I walked into my room and went to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I was up at 7:00. I got out of my room and started checking the rooms. When I entered Donna's room, I saw the now-finished cell phones on her nightstand. I picked one up and looked at it. It had the regular numbers on it, but it also had a red button above the numbers with an alarm sign on it. Donna moved in her sleep, and I rushed out of the room, cell in hand. Michelle was still sleeping probably thinking about Batgirl or something.

When I got to Rach's room, she wasn't there. I started to get worried; did she even go to bed? The bed showed not; the sheets were still made, and Rach normally doesn't do the bed until later in the day.

Before I went to the ladder to look for her, I picked up three things from my room and stuffed them in my pocket, next to the cell. I climbed the ladder and out the lair. When I put the manhole back where it belonged, I turned around to an army of Foot. There must have been 50 of them there, and in the middle was Hun, holding a beaten Rach over one shoulder, and a beaten Raph over the other.

"Rachael! Raphael!" I called out. They were knocked out cold.

"So this is where you guys live… It took us a while to get that out of this one here," Hun said, pointing at Rach. With one hand, he pulled Rach and Raph off of his shoulders and dropped them on the ground in front of him. "What he didn't tell us," he pointed at Raph, "was where the turtles are. Not even when we started torturing the girl—"

"You son of a—" I interrupted.

"Silence! The girl didn't tell us much, either. However, she can be freed if you tell us where the other turtles are."

"What about Raph?" I asked, looking at him.

"My master needs all four turtles. He's not part of the deal."

"Lea!" someone called out behind me. I turned to see Donna behind me next to the manhole, and Michelle was being pulled out. I gasped and my eyes widened; how could I be so stupid?

"Donna, Michelle, I'm sorry!" I said to her.

"So," Hun said, and I turned around, "What'll it be? Your friends, or the turtles?"

"I… I…" I kept looking back and forth between Hun and Rach in front of me and Donna and Michelle behind me.

"Fine, if you won't tell me, then I'm sure you'll tell Master Shredder." He beckoned the Foot ninjas to come after me, and I realized I needed to make my escape. I pulled a little ball out of my pocket and threw it onto the floor. Almost immediately, white smoke billowed out. The smoke screen was a bit late, though, for a Foot ninja had thrown a Shiruken and hit me in the hand. Pulling the shiruken quickly out, I pocketed it and ran.

By the time they realized where I was gone, I had already squeezed out the other side of the fence and was making a run for it. I ran into the nearest alley, opened the manhole, and climbed down, closing the manhole behind me. As I climbed down, I heard footsteps above me.

"Find her!" Hun shouted. "She couldn't have gone far!" I climbed all the way down the ladder and started walking away, worrying. Clutching onto the bleeding wound on my hand from the shiruken, I started making my way to Eastman and Laird via the tunnels. After walking about 20 feet, though, I had a sudden dizzy spell. I pulled out the shiruken from my pocket and looked at it. On it was my blood, the powder from the smoke bomb, and a yellow substance on the edges; a poison or sedative.

My vision blurred fast, and soon I was on my knees, trying to keep my head from splitting open, or at least that's how it felt. As I weakened, I pulled out the cell from my pocket. I pushed the red button, and the button started blinking. Before I could do anything else, I felt myself falling and all went black before I hit the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up, groaning and my head sore. I opened my eyes slightly, and closed them quickly due to the light. Then I remembered what happened to me before I blacked out. I sat up quickly and opened my eyes wide, now ignoring the blinding light, and gasped. I had to find the turtles! I jumped out of bed and ran to the door, opening it.

When I opened the door, a four-foot rat stood in the door way, supposedly just about to come in. I screamed and jumped back, slamming the door in the giant rat's face. I moved back a few feet from the door and started looking around the room for a weapon. I realized I'm in a room full of broken electronics and a small medic area in the corner. The door opens behind me, and I turn around to see who it is. It's Leo. I run over and hug him, and he returns the hug.

"Leo! The girls and Raph were captured!"

Leo let go of the hug and looked at me. "Raph was captured?"

"Yeah, and Rach, Michelle, and Donna, too! They were taken by Hun! We have to find them!"

Leo nodded and started walking out the door. I followed him out the door and into a giant area with a pool in the middle and a walk way over the bridge. There was a second floor that led to other parts of the place, and a TV set off to the side. Leo and I just came out of a subway car. The giant rat was standing nearby, looking at Leo. Leo made a beeline toward him and bowed.

"Master Splinter, Shredder has Raph and Lea's friends. We must go and save them!"

The rat, who I was now ashamed to find out was Master Splinter, nodded his head. "You, your brothers, and Lea-Chan shall go late in the night in an effort to surprise them. Prepare yourselves until then."

"Yes, Master." Leo bowed and looked at me. "I must properly introduce you to my father." I walked towards Master Splinter and bowed.

"I apologize for my actions earlier." I said to him.

"I understand. Many who have met me have reacted in the same way."

"Lea!" I heard a call to my right. Donnie was walking towards me. "Are you alright? That was quite a scare you gave all of us!"

"I'm fine, now. Thanks, Donnie."

"Yo, Lea!" I turn around, and there's Mikey. "You hungry? We got pizza!"

"No, I'm alright."

"Aww, come on! We can't defeat Shred-Head on an empty stomach!"

"Well, alright, but just 1 slice." After the pizza was eaten, the turtles and I got down to training. Each turtle sparred against me, and I beat all of them except for Leo. I could tell Leo's very advanced in his training.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, we finished training. Donnie, Mikey, and Raph half walked-half ran out of the dojo, leaving Leo and me.

"Have you ever meditated?" Leo asked.

"I can't say I have."

"I'll teach you. It's quite simple. Sit across from me." I sat front of him and we both got into lotus position. "Close your eyes, breathe deeply, and concentrate."

Concentrating, I thought about how the girls were doing. I thought about Donna. Suddenly, instead of seeing the back of my eyelids, I saw bars and blank walls.

_Whoa, this is weird… What is this place?_ I thought. All of a sudden, my vision started looking up at the ceiling. "Who is that?" I hear Donna's voice.

_Donna? It's me, Lea._

"Oh, man, please tell me they didn't get you, too. Is this the loudspeaker?"

_No, I'm meditating. I thought about you, and now I'm looking through your eyes._

"But this is scientifically impossible!"

_I know, but it's happening, isn't it? Look around a bit, it'll help us bust you guys out._

"Alright…" Donna got up off the floor and started looking around. She turned around, and Michelle was sleeping on a cot.

_Michelle? What happened to her?_

"She was sedated," Donna said sadly and continued looking around. "She started fighting back when they took Rach."

_They put you guys together?_

"Yeah. She was knocked out when we got here. When she woke up, she tried to break down the bars, and they separated us."

_Is she Ok?_

"Scratches and bruises, but she'll be alright. You know how she is."

_Typical Rachael… I want to talk to her._

"I do, too. I want to see if she's gotten food yet."

_You guys haven't been fed?_

"No, we've gotten food, but we got it after Rach was taken away. I'm worried she wasn't given any food." She looked down at a tray on the floor. In a small bowl was a grey matter that looked more like concrete.

_That stuff looks nasty._

"It is, trust me."

_I'm gonna go to Rach now._

"Alright, but come back, Ok? It's kinda lonely here."

_I definitely will, I promise._

"See you later, then."

_See you._ I stopped concentrating and saw darkness once more. I opened my eyes to see Leo still meditating. I decided to go again, but I concentrated on Rach this time. Soon enough, I was in Rach's head. I could tell she had more security on her then Michelle and Donna did. The bars glowed red, a laser of some sort, and I was able to see two guards outside the door, both holding nightsticks.

_Rach? It's Lea. _Like Donna, she looked up at the ceiling.

"What the hell?"

_I'm meditating. I can see what you see._

"Well, that helps a bunch," she said sarcastically.

_Look, we're busting you guys out tonight. We're ambushing at 1:00._

"What time is it now?"

_About midnight._

"Peachy, another hour in here…"

_Have you eaten?_

"What?"

_Donna was worried you weren't fed._

"Yeah, crap in a bowl. I had a couple bites."

_Ok… _We didn't talk for a bit.

"I blame you for this."

_What? Why me?_

"If you didn't toss me, I wouldn't have been so angry to leave."

_You started, it you know. It's not your business who I talk to._

"It is. I always have to take care of you."

_Last I knew I had to take care of you. And Donna. And Michelle._

"News flash, you're not our mother."

_News flash, our moms are dead._ "Rach's vision watered slightly. _Look, all we have now is each other. If anything happens to one of you guys… I don't know what would happen to me._

We both didn't talk for a little bit. Rach looked down at her hands, and I saw that her knuckes were bloody. Then Rach sighed. "You still there?"

_Yeah, I'm still here._

"Look, I'm sorry for being nasty. Just… get us outta here, Ok? All four of us."

_Four?_

"Yeah, we can't leave Red here. There's one nasty scientist here that looks like he's out for blood. Turtle blood. And turtle organs. And bones. And—"

_I get the point._ _I'm gonna go now._

"Alright. See you later."

_See you soon._ I opened my eyes, and Leo was looking at me.

"You Ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" He placed his thumb on my cheek and swiped across it. His thumb was wet. I wiped at my face and, sure enough, it was wet. I must have been crying.

"I'm Ok now," I said, standing up. "Let's just get them back."

* * *

A/N: How was it? I think it's the longer chapter I've ever written! Let me know how it is; plus or negative comments are appreciated. Just nothing that lowers self esteem, Ok? 


End file.
